A Green Eyed Himalayan Kitty
by Soulless Child
Summary: Crossover w/PoT On the run Harry ends up in the USA, where while hiding in his animagus form he is picked up as a stray and ends up living with a family with a scary passion for tennis. Post 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Green Eyed Himalayan Kitty

Author: Soulless Child

Rating: PG (might change later on)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis they belong to J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi

Chapter 1

Harry placed the last of his books in his trunk and snapped the lid shut.

'Well that's the last of it.'

He took one last look around the dorm room he shared with the others for the last four years. He stood in the middle of the circular room as memories of laughter and friendship washed over him.

Pulling out of his memories with a sad expression, Harry quickly made his way down the familiar stairs and out the portrait hole. His silent footfalls took him to the abandon bathroom of Moaning Mertyl. Making his way inside, he quickly tossed up locking and silencing spells to keep people from wondering in. After a quick chat with Mertyl Harry made his way to the last stall at the back of the room. Inside was a steaming cauldron seated on the toilet seat. Harry used the tempus charm to check if the potion was on schedule.

'Less than 2 minutes left.'

Pulling out the potion text, with the instructions, he re-read the instructions making sure everything was going accordingly. 'When the potion turns a murky white, place the wand inside and let it soak for 10 minutes.' Checking to see the potion was, indeed, a murky white, Harry slowly placed his wand in the cauldron. 'It's amazing how a school that preaches about rules and regulations have a book called 'Simple potions to rid you of annoying trackers, tracers, and /or monitors' sitting in its library.' Harry laughed to himself. Settling himself down for a wait, Harry thought back on how this came about.

~Flashback~

'Harry woke up, so warm, so very sleepy, that he didn't open his eyes, wanting to drop off again. The room was still dimly lit; he was sure it was still nighttime and had a feeling that he couldn't have been asleep very long.

Then he heard whispering around him (pg 701-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.)'

"Agh, will he just hurry up and wake up." An irritated voice whispered harshly.

"Oh, just be patient. We've waited all these years we can wait a few more moments."

"Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, has he awaken yet, no? Well then-"

"Prof. Dumbledore what's going to happen now? Potter did his job and got rid of You-Know-Who. What about us? What next?" said the voice Harry recognized as Ron.

"Well, with Harry defeating the dark lord, we no longer have a need for him. Of course, Minister Fudge doesn't believe that the dark lord ever returned. He wishes to charge Harry for the murder of young Cedric Diggory." He replied.

"Fortunately, with the two of you telling the court how dark he has become along with my insight, Harry Potter will have a very long stay in the Azkaban Prison."

"And while he is locked away we will have access to his inheritance, since you were named his guardian!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Exactly, so as long as you two continue to play your roles, you will receive your payment that I promised you." smiled the Headmaster.

"So all we need is for Potter to wake up and he'll be arrested." said Ron. "Don't know about you two, but I'm going to take a ride on that Firebolt seeing as it will soon be mine." He laughed as he left the infirmary.

"Sighs, always wasting time for such silly nonsense. If you'll excuse me sir, I'll be in the library." huffed Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore turned towards the resting savior as his seemingly best friends left. "You did a good job Harry Potter, but seeing as we no longer need you the world would be better if you disappeared." whispered Dumbledore.

Harry Potter remained motionless as the infirmary doors closed and the shock of hearing what would be done to him.

'They're going to lock me up, just like that, after I nearly died protecting them.' he thought as tears of heart break ran down his face into the pillow.

Forcing down his heartache and a hard glint in his eyes, Harry quickly sat up and grabbed his shoes. Checking that the coast was clear he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

~End Flashback~

And here he is a few hours later, luckily the ministry hadn't arrived yet. After getting back to the dorm he quickly packed all of his things into his trunk. Noticing Ron on his broom through the window, Harry decided to check through the library to see if there was anything to help him escape.

Donned in his invisibility cloak, Harry made use of the magical catalog system. 'I wonder why we never bothered to use this thing before. Would have been very helpful during my previous years.' The system is a giant book that you write the subject you're researching and all the books retaining to that subject will appear next to it.

This was how he found the potion book along with many other useful books. Quickly finding the potion recipe he needed, Harry did some fast shopping in Prof. Snape's ingredient cabinet. After getting the potion going in Moaning Mertyl's bathroom, Harry carried the rest of the books from the library to the Gryffindor Tower.

'I don't like stealing, but I really don't have a choice in the matter right now.'

Harry passed Ron in the common room as he headed for the stairs, still wearing the cloak. Seeing the dorm empty he quickly entered and tore the cloak off. Seeing his Firebolt sitting on Ron's bed, he picked it up and placed it in his trunk, along with the library books.

Hearing the timer go off, Harry was shaken out of his thoughts. He slowly drained the potion down the sink and took out his wand. 'I hope this worked.' He prayed to himself. Harry pocketed his wand as he started to wash the evidence of the potion out of his cauldron set and packed it away.

'Now to get Hedwig and make my way to the Three Broomsticks, I think they have a flow connection. God I hate using those things.'

Shrinking and pocketing his trunk, Harry donned his cloak back on and made his way to the tower that holds the owls.

Smiling in greeting to Hedwig's hoot of hello, Harry held out his arm for her to land on.

"Come on Hedwig we're leaving here before they find us." he whispered as he locked her into her cage.

Making sure the cage was safely tucked underneath his cloak; Harry hurried out of Hogwarts in the dead of night to the Three Broomsticks not once looking back.

A/N: this is my first **EVER** time writing a fan fiction, constructive advice is welcomed. Tell me what you think. ALSO, note I will be a **slow** updater; I'm just giving you a heads up so you aren't all freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Green Eyed Himalayan Kitty

Author: Soulless Child

Rating: PG (might change later own)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis they belong to J. K. Rowling and Takeshi Konomi

**I'M SO VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! I wanted to have the next chapter out by New Years day, but crap happened and then more crap happened till crap hit the fan. I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. I'll try to do better. You all have free rein to pelt me with rotten bananas for being rotten. SOB! SORRY!**

Chapter 2

Catching himself on his knees, Harry landed in the lobby of the white stone building of Gringgots.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked a raspy voice from above.

Harry craned his neck to look up at the grayish green goblin sitting behind a tall stone pedestal a few feet in front of him. Brushing the soot off of his person, Harry walked up to the goblin.

"No, actually, but I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to about becoming emancipated and re-locating." He spoke softly hoping none of the other customers noticed him.

The teller gave him hard, searching look and called for another employee.

"Take this young man to Mr. Stonearch in the Inheritance section."

The other goblin bowed in understanding and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry was led out of the lobby, down a long corridor filled with statues of former heads of Gringgots. After walking down to the end of the corridor, Harry was led to a door with Mr. Stonearch's name plate on it.

"Well, here you are." said the small goblin "Have a good day sir."

"Uh, yes, thank you!" Harry called after the walking goblin.

Drawing up his courage Harry nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in!" shouted a voice so sharp, he jumped a foot in reaction.

Quickly walking through the door and closing it in haste. Harry turned to face the stout goblin behind a large oak desk. The goblin gestured to the wooden chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat, and how can I help you?" he asked.

Taking his seat Harry began retelling Mr. Stonearch what had happened to him and what his plans were.

"Well, Mr. Potter you are in quite a predicament." he said.

"You mean you believe me?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Why, yes, of course, we goblins are very good lie detectors. That's why we are so good at our jobs in protecting the money of the Wizarding World."

"Oh, well that's good. So can you help me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I can, but first we need to get your guardians to sign this form stating that you can be emancipated and no longer wish to depend on them." Mr. Stonearch pulled out said form and laid it down in front of Harry to see.

"Since you are running on borrowed time, I will charm the form to appear in front of your aunt and return here once signed." He explained as the paper glowed white and disappeared. "While that is going, I will get all of the forms and papers for the inheritance your parents left behind for you."

Mr. Stonearch left to retrieve the necessary items as Harry waited for the signed paper that would free him from England forever. Hedwig cooed at her owner as he began to nervously pace across the office. Making his way towards his winged friends, Harry petted her crown through the bars of her carrier.

"I know I need to calm down. We managed this far and we're almost free." He spoke as he tried to calm he's nerves. "I mean all that is really stopping us is Aunt Petunia, and she's wanted me out of her life for years, so no worry really. Although I wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore to have them on payroll or something like that." he said with a thoughtful expression.

Hedwig nipped playful at Harry's finger to draw him out of his doubtful thoughts.

"You're right everything will – POOF!"

Racing towards the now faintly glowing paper sitting on Mr. Stonearch's desk.

"Form of Emancipation, I hereby release one Harrison James Potter from my blah, blah, blah, blah, signed Petunia Azalea Dursley – Yes!"

Harry bounced in happiness, all doubts gone at realizing that for once in his life he was free. He continued to dance in joy as Mr. Stonearch returned with a folder and some books in hand.

"So, I take it she signed."

WHAM!

Chuckling lightly, the aged goblin crossed the office to stare down at the upturned human. "Maybe, this will teach you not to dance on furniture." he laughed to Harry as he righted himself on to the chair.

"Yes, I must remember that rule; Dancing equals fun, dancing on furniture equals pain." he replied while rubbing his head in pain.

"Well, yes." Still chuckling, Mr. Stonearch looked at the form in approvement. Setting it aside he pulled the folders towards him.

"Now, Mr. Potter since you are now a legal adult I just need you to sign a few forms to claim your inheritance and your title as Lord Potter."

Harry took the offered quill and signed his name away, once finished a ring appeared on top of the last form. "What?"

"That Mr. Potter is your family crest, all Lord Potters' before you wore that ring as a sign of their status."

Harry picked up the ring wonder. It was a gold band that widened to hold an oval shaped emerald with the Potter crest engrained on top. Inside the band was his father's name engraved. Harry watched as his father's name disappeared and his own took its' place.

"Now the ring comes with a few special features. It will magically resize itself to fit your finger as you grow." As he spoke Mr. Stonearch watches as Harry tries the ring on.

"You can also wear it in other forms of jewelry like a necklace or an earring. It can also magically hold items, for instance if you are travelling and don't want to carry so much luggage, you can hold it in the ring." Mr. Stonearch pulled out a piece of paper as he continued to speak. He passed the paper over to Harry to read himself.

"Here are the instructions on how to use the features on the ring. Oh, and it also works as a multi-port key, but you must be wearing it for it to work." Harry pocketed the paper with a mental note to read it later.

"Now the teller informed me you wish to relocate away from the British Wizarding World. Yes?" Harry nodded in response.

"Yes, I would like to move everything to another country. Mostly where Dumbledore and Fudge can't get to me."

"Well, we do have a number of countries that will be very difficult for them to infiltrate. These countries also have their section for the magical community."

"Which is the hardest place I can go to?" Harry asked in thought.

"America would be number one, as they don't like how the magical community works here at all. Japan follows behind in second and Germany in third."

Harry sat back and stared out the office window contemplating his next move. 'Germany is too close for comfort, so that's out. They would never think of me in Japan, but I don't know the language.' He thought to himself. 'Although, if I go to America and stay there long enough to learn Japanese, I can easily move to Japan at a later time.' Mind made up, Harry told Mr. Stonearch his thoughts on his decisions.

"If that is your plan than I suggest you stay somewhere in California, Los Angeles or San Francisco to be more exact. There are many Japanese communities there that can give you some help. San Francisco even has a place called Japan Town; it's like the famous China Town, but for the Japanese." conjured up a map to show him the location. He then, pulled out a small vial of a green liquid.

"This is a language potion; we goblins give it to our representatives going abroad in different countries. This green one is for Japanese. It won't allow you to speak or understand the language immediately though. The potion is designed to help the drinker to learn the language much faster than normal." He slid the vial over towards Harry.

"I suggest that you watch and listen to as many shows, movies, and CD's as you can. That should speed the process up even more. Also try to find some 'How to' books on the written language it will help you as well."

Harry placed the vial in his pocket making sure not to lose it.

"As for your money, you have too large a sum for it to be moved at this point. But, what I can do is give you a Wizard Card."

"A Wizard Card, like a muggle credit card?" said Harry while Mr. Stonearch pulled out a gold plastic card.

"Yes, a Wizard Card acts the same way, but more like a debt card instead of credit. It can magically change to look like one of the major banks in whichever country you are in, for instance in America it would be Wells Fargo. You just swipe it anywhere and the amount will be extracted from your vault and transferred to that establishment. Oh, and if you need cash just tap the card with your wand and think of the amount you need. Make sure to ask for the correct currency as well." He replied handing the card over.

"I will also have your vault moved deeper into the bank and close it off. No one not even the ministry will be able to get in, unless they are a blood Potter."

Harry sighed in relief of the fact that the money of his parents will be protected.

"Since both Albus Dumbledore and the Minister will be after you, my advice would be to change you appearance a bit and become an animagus for quick getaways." Mr. Stonearch handed Harry a book and two potion vials.

"This book will help you reach your animagus form and help you in your transformation. The two potions are essential in becoming an animagus. The blue one will help you find out what your other form is. While the green vial will enable your body to change from form to form."

Harry enlarged his trunk and tucked the book and potions away to look over later.

"The next thing you need is this." Mr. Stonearch slid over was a plastic card with his picture and name on it. "This is your identification card. It will tell everyone you are emancipated and legal. The card will change if any of the information is changed like your name, which we should change by the way, or your appearance."

"Now, about your name, change it to something that can't be associated with you."

Harry thought back on one summer at the Dursley's where he overheard a commercial on the telly about a new best-seller book in stores. The book was called Artemis Fowl. He never read it but he liked the name.

"How about Artemis as my first name?"

"Well, no one can trace it back to you." said Mr. Stonearch. "What about Rule as a last name its French for famous wolf."

"Artemis Rule? Hm, I like it. Yeah, Artemis rule." smiled Harry.

Mr. Stonearch went through all of the papers making sure everything was sorted. "Everything is in order, so I think you should stay at a muggle hotel. A high class one would be best. No one would think to find you there." He gave harry a list of high-end hotels within walking distance and a world map of all the magical communities in the world. "Just so you know everything is." The short goblin smiled.

"Thank you so very much, Mr. Stonearch, I do hope to repay your kindness one day." Harry whispered gratefully.

Harry packed away everything and shrank his trunk again. He unlocked Hedwig's cage and brought her over towards the window.

"Go Hedwig, you must be hungry, we've been here for hours. You can find me later, right?"

After her nod of reassurance Harry sent out into the night. He turned back to the aged goblin, "Thank you again, Mr. Stonearch."

"Just doing my job Mr. Potter."

"Well. Thanks anyway, Goodnight Mr. Stonearch."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter and good luck."

Harry closed the door behind him and headed back down the long corridor. Before entering the lobby, he donned his invisibility cloak just in case he is seen.

He quickly made his way through Diagon Ally to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry waited next to the exit for someone to pass through. After following behind a middle-aged wizard, Harry crept along the wall of the building to the door leading to the Muggle World.

He took a breath of the London air as he closed the door behind him. Harry entered a dark alley to remove his invisibility cloak.

Dressed in only his school uniform, Harry jogged down the sidewalk towards one of the high class hotels on the list given to him. He checked his appearance in the window of the building next door. Harry pushed through the revolving doors of the Hilton Resort Hotel into a highly decorated lobby. A large crystal chandelier hung over Harry's head as he made his way to the front desk.

"My I help you young man?" asked a young woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I would like a room for the night, please."

"Of course, we have one room open and it will come to 150 pounds, please" she smiled.

Harry handed her his wizard card.

"I'll need some identification as well, please."

He handed her is ID card as well. "Well, everything is in order. Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Rule?" she asked as she pulled out his room key.

"Yes I'd like a plane ticket to Los Angeles, California please."

"Hold on just a second."

"Ah, yes there is a fight leaving for Las Angeles, California tomorrow at 8:00 a.m."

"That's perfect." He smiled.

The young woman smiled at his look of eagerness. "Sounds like you're racing to get out of here." She smiled.

Harry's smile grew larger at her words.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here."

**Question for all****: Should I put a pairing in this, and if so, WHOOOOOO!? I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. As long as it's a character I that is seen in the series more than once. That's it, I hoped you all had a wonderful New Years, mine was (as stated at the top of this page) crap. BUT! It won't get me down! FOR I WILL SOON RULE ALL! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Cough) Sorry, sugar high. Well, GOOD NIGHT EARTHLINGS!**


End file.
